Shana no Tsukaima
by Jemu Nekketsu
Summary: Shana and Yuji are snatched away by a dimension rift and end up in the Tristain Academy of Magic! Chapter 5, final chapter. See end of chapter for future plans!
1. Flame Haze For The Win

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these wonderful characters from either Shakugan no Shana or Zero no Tsukaima.

Chapter 1 - The Bumbling Hunters

It was nearing midnight, and the training was over. Yuji heaved a sigh of relief. His set of exercises today were meant to have him able to hone his control over projecting his power of existence, and Alastor had been very demanding.

"It is no mere weapon that you wield, Yuji Sakai. It is your own life, your very existence, and you would not want to be wasting a single bit," the otherworldly monarch had said. Then he added, "This means this technique you saw in your literature called the Turtle Destructive Wave is out the question, but the Genki Dama isn't."

"Isn't using the life force of living things around you to power your attack something that a Guze no Tomogara would do?" Shana pointed out.

"Oh," sighed Yuji. "Well, so much for those. How about Reikou Hadou Ken? It would use my own spirit energy, and that should translate into my own power of existence, right?"

"It is odd that you should mention that. You do not wish to use Rei Ken and would prefer Rei Gun techniques?" Alastor asked. Yuji shifted on his rooftop seat before answering.

"Well, wielding an orange sword made of spiritual energy doesn't look right, especially if I'm standing next to Shana in her full regalia. People would think we're married or something."

Shana felt her cheeks flame. "Stupid Yuji! No one normal would be able to see you if you try to use your abilities, as they'd probably ve immobilized by the Fuzetsu!" Taking a breath to calm herself, she addressed her next words to Alastor. "And what have you been doing the times when I was spending private time with Chigusa?"

"I have been studying this world's legends and secrets cleverly hidden from normal eyes as a recreational form known as manga. Indeed, it is a devious way of hiding a secret, by putting it in plain sight and labeling it a young man's entertainment."

Shana felt her brow twitch. "Rei Ken? Genki Dama?"

"Forms of combat that seem fanciful to normal humans but are easily applicable by those from Guze, and special individuals like Yuji Sakai. I believe that an appropriate technique exists for him - the Reikou Hadou Ken seems to be a perfect match for him, what with its limits of usage per day."

"That's nonsense. He should focus training on using Blutsauger effectively, as well as moving with it so he can employ it to its full potential."

The re-appearance of the sword, which they had thought was lost when the Bal Masque flying fortress winked out from this dimension, was a surprise to both Shana and Yuji. Right now the sword was leaning against a wall of Yuji's room.

"But if Shana was to teach me swordwork, I'd probably die early," Yuji observed.

"Urusai! The enemy does not show mercy in battle -" Shana began, but was cut off by a new voice.

"Heh! Cozy thing going up here, eh? 'Allo, children, we are your neighborhood artifact hunters, and we're after one that supposedly is hidden in a worthless-looking brown-haired young human, often seen to be hanging about a black-haired flat-chested little girl who isn't his sister."

"Nice flaming wings, by the way. Can you launch a storm of burning feathers do rain death and destruction in an area?" another unknown voice asked.

"Now, now, Brother Kemono, don't you be giving the children creative, wild ideas on how to use her powers. No good would come out of it I tell you."

"My apologies, Dr. Hone. Ah - ! Where did the children go?"

"Hey, you're right! They're gone! Find them! The boy especially! He's what we're after, I'm sure of it!"

Elsewhere, in a distant yet nearby world, a young Japanese man was doing laundry in a very strange way. He rose early, poured water into his basin, and began to wash frilly girls' underwear.

We will say that again. He's doing laundry, and it's mostly it looks like it belongs to a girl. A petite girl, from the size of the panties. Curiously, there were no bras in the frilly pile. There were shifts, there were night rails, a couple of blouses, a skirt, but no bras.

Hastily, the boy did his duty. Taking a quick glance around, he verified that he was alone, then took off his jacket. He could have sworn that it was enchanted, because he knew he had worn it through some rough stuff and and yet here it was, still unscratched. This he washed with great care.

Saito Hiraga knew that magic-blast proof clothing was as rare as horny Japanese males in Halcheginia, and he was going to take care of his only set the best that he can.

The jacket was the easy part. His undershirt, his pants, and his underwear - ah, now that was a dilemma. He supposed he could borrow some clothing from the kitchen crew, but the Master of the Kitchens might think oddly of that, and Saito knew he wasn't strong enough to fend off a frenzied attack from the big man without drawing a weapon.

He weighed his need to be clean with his ability to withstand early morning temperature. The need for cleanliness won out. He took his pants off, washed that as best as he could, and took a deep breath. Mentally, he composed himself as he undid his shoes and removed his socks, and still clad in his boxers and undershirt, he leapt into the large vat that he used for hot baths, which was currently filled with unheated water.

Once in, he submerged, shed the rest of his clothes and gave them a rapid yet efficient scrubbing, and wrung them to get most of the water out. He hung them on the rim of the vat, and then proceeded to scrub himself clean. He was so intent on his task that he did not register someone approaching him. "Saito-san?"

He paused in mid-scrub. "S- Siesta?" he sputtered. The maid smiled.

"Are you having your country's bath again?" Siesta asked.

"Well, not quite. The water is cold, and initially I just used the vat to hide in since all my clothes are wet after I washed them."

"So, does that mean that you're naked under the water?"

"Of course! I mean, why would you be wanting to know such a thing?!"

"I just wanted to be sure, before I offered my help."

"Help, huh? I really need a quick way to dry these clothes, but I'd really die for a quick change of clothing. Something that doesn't mark me automatically as an outsider."

"You mean, these," Siesta gestured, "Are all the clothes you have?"

Saito nodded.

"Miss de La Valliere hasn't given you -" Siesta had yet to finish her question before Saito nodded his head again. "Oh my. Well, I can't make your clothes dry faster, but I think I can ask around for clothes of your size, or at least close enough to it. I need to take your measurements though."

"Gladly! So, hand me the measuring tape and I'll go measure myself."

"Measuring tape?"

"Oh, if you don't have that, maybe some lengths of string or yarn or something that I can loop around my body and tie in a knot."

"That's a strange way of going about taking someone's measurements, Saito-san."

"You have a better idea?"

"I was going to suggest taking your measure with my hands."

Saito immediately was lost in Perverted Thoughts Land at the mention of Siesta's hands on his body. "Yes please!" he cried out, changing position and miraculously keeping his naughty bits under water. "I'm ready!"

Louise de La Valliere was at this moment wondering what was taking her familiar so long to come back from laundry duty. "He must have caught sight if that- that- that overgrown hussy of a m- maid and- argh, that no good dog!" she fumed. She dressed herself, fuming all the while, and grabbed her wand before storming down the dormitory steps, muttering about a certain breast-infatuated perverted canine. "If I see him with that maid..."

Minutes later, a loud explosion was heard. The first year students decided that the explosion worked as good as a magical time keeper, and began to stir.

It was the start of another ordinary day at Tristain Academy of Magic.

Back at the Sakai residence, a strategy huddle of two was being held in hushed voices.

"Are we going to fight them?" Yuuji asked, lifting Blutsauger into a ready position. It felt surprisingly light to Yuji, but Shana knew that ordinary humans would find it very, very heavy.

"No. We'll try to lose them, then circle back home," Shana replied.

"That's a bad move. One of them could give chase, and the other could just stake the place out," Alastor replied.

"Wilhemina can probably take whoever was left behind," Shana posited.

"She could, and then again, maybe she could not. Are you willing to expose her to that risk, and perhaps Yuji's mother as well?" Alastor countered.

"I don't want mom in any danger. If it means fleeing, then I'll go," Yuji decided. "At any rate, they don't seem to be adept hunters - I can still hear them bustling about on the rooftop."

"I see. I shall create a Fuzetsu, then we can inform Wilhemina of the situation." After she had spoken, Yuji's world assumed its familiar red-lit tones as Shana placed it in a sealed area of time-space. "Let's go, Yuji."

They found the other Flame Haze at the doorway as soon as they opened the door. "What's the Fuzetsu for, de arimasu?" Wilhelmina asked.

"There are two individuals who are after Yuji, or at least someone of his description. They know that a powerful artifact is hidden inside of him, and they claim to be artifact collectors," Shana replied.

"I see." Wilhelmina stared balefully at Yuji, who hid behind Shana. "I will see to it that Chigusa Sakai is not involved in this mess, then you two try and draw them away. If they both pursue you, I will strike from behind after ensuring oku-sama's safety. If one of them stays behind, you will return here and we will finish the other one off after you have taken your pursuer out."

"It is a good plan. I can trust you with my mother's safety, right?" Yuji asked.

"Yes."

Meanwhile, on the roof, the two irregulars were finally getting their act together. "Did you sense that pulse?" Kemono asked.

"Yeah. Whatever it was, doesn't seem to work on us, though," Hone replied. "It seemed to come from inside the house."

"Right below us," Kemono agreed. They leapt of the roof, Kemono's odd, brown monks' robes and redwood staff making a marked contrast with Hone's equally odd black, red, and white doctor's uniform. Hone's long, scraggly, white hair flew wildly as he jumped, while Kemono's was hidden in his cowl under the wide straw hat that he wore.

They landed silently, on their feet, and they spun to face the door - just as it swung open and outward, smacking both of them hard. Kemono flew into the garden wall and Hone was laid flat against the exterior of the house. Wilhelmina glanced about, carrying Chigusa in her arms, and glanced askance at a pair of feet sticking out of the bushes. "Is that one of them?"

Shana glanced at the fallen Kemono, and noticed the other imbedded into the wall. "Yes, and this is his companion."

"I shall take no chances and proceed as planned. Get yourself away from here, you two." With that, Wilhelmina took to the air.

"We should go, Yuji. Come on."

"Back door. Let's take the back door instead."

"Oh, okay."

At that moment, Kemono came back to his senses and sprang to his feet. "I don't know who did what to me, but someone's gonna pay! This ain't your lucky day, missy!" Kemono snarled. He stretched his arms wide and transformed - there was simply no other word for it - into a humanoid wolf form. He struck what he supposed was a menacing pose, and then rasped out in surprise, "Dammit, my summoning spells aren't working! Hone! Doc!" In a blur, the werewolf leapt for his companion, took him out of the wall, and shook him awake.

"Shana!" Yuji called.

"Just let me take a swipe at this guy!" Shana called back. She lunged with Nietono no Shana, and the blade bit into flesh, her thrust sending the blade through the werewolf's back and out of his stomach. Suddenly the blade caught as the wound closed instantly.

"That really wasn't very nice, you know," the werewolf snarled. Before Shana could let go of the hilt a flaming paw gripped and lifted her by the uppper arm and slavering jaws closed about her shoulder. Shana screamed in pain at the burning sensations in her arm and opposite shoulder.

Two things happened then. First, Hone groaned himself back to awareness, which caused Kemono to drop his jaw to take a look at his partner. Second, Yuji came rushing out the door - he started running when he heard Shana scream - and with a leap, brought Blutsauger down on the arm holding Shana in its burning grip. The arm exploded, with bits of blood and bone flying everywhere. Kemono howled in pain as he was hurled back by Blutsauger's signature spirit shockwave, and still he twisted his bulk to make sure his frailer partner was protected somewhat from the blast.

"SHANA! Are you alright?" Yuji didn't bother to survey his handiwork, his concern was only for one person. "Can you move? We have to get out of here!"

"It hurts," Shana gasped. "Poison, I think, from the bite - AAAGGH!"

Quietly, Hone got to his feet. He hurt all over. But the target was in sight, and was turned away from him. He reached into his coat for his bone wand and pointed it at the boy, and froze as he felt the spear of bone he was trying to summon and send screaming into the boy's back brush against an invisible barrier and fade away. "So this is what that pulse before does. "It stops summon type, as well as spirit type spells too. We did not foresee this," he thought to himself. "In that case, the barrier must go down first."

Moving as stealthily as possible, he ducked behind some cover and took out a blue tome. Opening it, he recited a few arcane words, and something began to happen. The red lighting was still around, but slowly the color was beginning to return to normal in a small circle around him. Encouraged by this reaction, he turned the page and recited the same incantation again. Two pages of the book turned to dust, and still he chanted.

The ground shuddered, and there was a horrible roar as the red Fuzetsu area vanished. Hone didn't expect this, but was pleased nonetheless. What did not please him was the power flowing backward, creating a gash in space-time in the very coordinates that he was in, killing him instantly. His last thought was, "Oh, wow."

From far away, Wilhelmina felt rather than saw the Fuzetsu shatter, and quickened her pace. As she cleared the rooftop of a rather tall home, she watched in horror as what seemed to be a piece of the starry night sky appeared on the ground and sucked two slight figures in, removing them from sight, before disappearing from her view. Once again, Wilhelmina was staring at the Sakai residence. Only traces of a fight remained - none of the combatants could be found.


	2. Simple Solutions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these wonderful characters from either Shakugan no Shana or Zero no Tsukaima.

Chapter 2 - A Simple Solution Is The Hardest Task

"_Someone... anyone... help me..."_

The Keeper looked up from the book he was binding in ancient dragonhide, dragonhide being the best choice if you want to protect anything and you don't have a source of mythril and a few biddable dwarves around. He scratched his ear, thinking he was imagining things, then he heard it again.

_"Please... help us... I don't want her to die..."_

Now, there were a few things that the Keeper, in his duties as Keeper, were not allowed to do. The Rules forbade them. However, the Keeper was human once, that is to say, had a human heart once, and his curse of eternal memory could still remember when he was still all human and tried to help those in need. It was all so long ago, it seemed to the Keeper. Still, he had a contract that his controllers did not know, one that stipulated payment in kindness for services rendered, and he took it to mean that he must do occassional acts of kindness when he could. He considered this a fair deal, since very few pleas for help could reach the Keeper's ears.

_"Please... anyone... save her..."_

Clearing his throat, the Keeper closed his external senses and switched his consciousness over to his tower, the better to locate the source of the plea for help. It worked like a charm, and he was able to see whom he was supposed to prevent from dying and the one who was calling out for aid.

Floating in the starry darkness, his throat hoarse from shouting, Yuji held Shana's unconscious form closer as he realized that he could make out the outline of a tower-like structure against the surroundings. Soon he could make out more than an outline, as the tower became more distinct. He was amazed to see that he was looking at a lighthouse atop a chunk of land, its powerful beacon beam sweeping in a circle. Deciding that any attention was better than floating about in nothingness, he thought of how he could get to the tower - he could kick toward it, he supposed, but kick against what to propel him? - when he suddenly found himself on the base of the lighthouse, standing in front of a door.

He then heard some sounds. Footsteps, Yuji decided, of someone coming down metal stairs. He tensed as the steps stopped, then seemed to draw nearer. His grip on Blutsauger's hilt tightened. Seconds later, the door swung inward, and he saw a figure standing in the doorway. The figure was beckoning him to come inside, and Yuji had the mental image of a librarian, one of those really old ones who could move silently between the shelves and make no noise whatsoever despite moving heavy books on shelves. With nowhere else to go, Yuji adjusted an unconscious Shana on his shoulder, and keeping Blutsauger at the ready, crossed the threshold into the tower.

"Name?" a gravelly voice asked. Yuji glanced around and decided it came from their mysterious host, who was standing by the foot of a metal spiral staircase.

"Sakai. Sakai Yuji," he replied.

"That is not your name. Rather, that is the name of the one you have replaced, whose shoes you fill, whose life you go through not with his will but with your own," the elder man replied.

As he led him to a corner of the level where two spartan beds and an equally simple table were placed, Yuji took time to study their host. The man certainly was not striking - the old man who took them in reminded Yuji of caricatures of the absent-minded professor type. His knowledge of who or what Yuji was was something out of the ordinary, however. It gave Yuji the creeps.

"Don't be afraid. Here, set your friend from another world down on the bed, and we shall see what can be done for her."

Yuji couldn't help himself. "Did you just read my mind a while back?"

"Yes," the man replied, staring at him. "Put your Flame Haze on the bed."

"What about me then?" came Alastor's voice out of the Cocytus. The man jerked in surprise. "Who was that?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Flame of Heaven, Alastor. I come from the world of Guze, which I can deduce is not where we are right now. Who are you, and where are we? More importantly, can you do something for my contractor?"

The man shook his head, as if to clear it of cobwebs. "My name is not important. If you must address me, please do so by my position, the Keeper of Untold Truths. Merely 'Keeper' will do. As to where you are, you are in a lighthouse on an island that floats between worlds and realities. I call it home. As for your - contractor, you said? - tell me what happened, so I may find an appropriate cure."

"As far as I can tell," Yuji explained, "Shana's been hand-fried and then bitten by a rabid werewolf. I blew his arm away, then while I was tending to Shana, I heard this noise that sounded like ripping fabric, and then there was this - something, that sucked both of us in."

"Reality rift, huh? That's pretty common, at least to me. However, a bite from a rabid werewolf - this does not bode well. Why don't you give her some water from that pitcher on the table, while I go see the records of what to do in these cases. Rabid werewolves," the old man muttered to himself as he left. "Oh, yes," the Keeper said in response to Yuji's unspoken question, "That isn't ordinary water - that's water from the trough of an angelsword smithy. It should keep her with us, but unless we can remove the poison that's in her, she won't be fit to go anywhere."

Yuji gave Shana some of the water, and the moment it touched her lips her eyelids fluttered open. "Yuji?"

"Don't talk yet. Have some water," Yuji ordered her.

She drank, and ignoring his other order, asked, "What happened, Alastor?"

"You were badly wounded, and we got sucked into another world, from what I can tell. To ensure that you do not go rabid like the monster that bit you, I shall attempt to cleanse you."

"I'm ready, Alastor." Then remembering something, Shana said to Yuji, "Turn around and don't peek!"

"I won't, I won't!" Yuji promised. He turned around, and even covered his eyes with his hands. "Happy now?"

"I don't feel particularly happy now, but I will proceed with the cleansing."

Yuji felt intense heat on his back, similar to the sensation of standing near a huge blaze on a cold night. He heard footsteps clanging on the metal staircase, a thud, a minute of muffled curses, and finally a shouted, "What in blue blazes is going on up there?"

"Ah, Mr. Keeper? Alastor's trying to purify Shana's body of the poison-" Yuji was cut off by Shana's shriek. "Shana!?"

He was half-expecting to see a naked Shana lying on the bed, wreathed in flames and hands at her sides. He was surprised though, when he saw no change in her appearance. The bed was another matter. The sheets gave off steam, as if fresh from the ironing board. "Why did you scream, Shana?"

"Because it hurt, that's why!"

"Is the poison gone?"

"No," Alastor answered, "The purification was not successful."

"It wouldn't," the Keeper replied, lumbering up to the beds with a long chest in tow. "Hey, young man, since you can move, can you help me set this up?" he said, giving the chest a light kick.

"What is it?" Yuji asked, helping the Keeper open the chest and sort out the contents.

"It's a primitive diagnostic screen. You set it up, put a light source behind the screen, have someone take his or her clothes on between the screen and the light, and we can see what injuries and curses are on what parts of her silhouette. Kinky, isn't it?"

"I think it's stupid," Shana offered.

"No one asked for your input, girl. Now, I assume the water has given you enough strength to stand up and shuck your clothes. You just gather strength while we set this up..." the Keeper mumbled.

Minutes later, Yuji was trying not to think of lewd thoughts while he watched Shana's outline slowly remove her articles of clothing. The Keeper noticed this, and said loudly, "Are you thinking of helping her out to speed things up?"

"Yuji! If you know what's good for you, you, you will stop thinking such thoughts!" Shana yelled from behind the screen.

"Are you done yet?" Yuji asked.

"Done!"

"Can I see?"

"Do you wanna die?"

"Can we get on with it?" Alastor boomed.

"Ah, here we go. Umm-hmm, dimension-crossing creature, creature's poison seems, hmm, supernatural. It seems to be inert for now, but according to the diagnosis, it's going to take a prana infusion of this much, oh boy!"

"What have you learned?" Alastor demanded.

"In order for her to return to her previous state of health, she needs to take in lots of prana - life force, I guess would be my term for it - to neutralize the traces of the poison in her system. Her being a Flame Haze might have prevented her from dying, but she's not going to function at full efficiency unless she gets prana, and a lot of it," the Keeper explained.

"Life force? Is that anything like Power of Existence?" Yuji asked.

"Ah, I don't know what you're talking about. New term for me, Power of Existence. Would you let me read your mind so I can see if we're on the same page?" the Keeper asked.

"Please do."

A minute later, the Keeper spoke. "The two should be analogous, if not the same thing, so I would say yes, if you can feed her Power of Existence, then she can either flush the toxins out or neutralize them."

"I'd like to know why I did not succeed in cleansing her earlier," Alastor said, "And why she felt pain, when all other times I cleansed her she did not."

"Let's see what the screen says on that. Ugh, this is not pretty. According to this, the poison has leached in so deep in her prana gates, any attempts at removing the poison through force will hurt her."

"How can we help her then?" Yuji asked.

"I've said it before - she needs to take in prana, Power of Existence, or chi, or whatever it is you call it, until she purifies herself. To give you an analogy, it's like using a hose to clear mud away from a tree trunk. If you try to scrub it off, you'll scrape some of the bark away. In other words, a constant supply of life energy has to be maintained until the taint is gone."

"Ah, I get it now. Mr. Keeper, can you provide such unlimited supply of life energy?" Yuji asked.

"Me?! Ahahaha-hack! I'm half-undead already, boy. You try to drain anything from me, you'll end up getting drained yourself. You, however, you look healthy enough. You could give it a shot. You can transfer some of your life energy to her, and in most cases healthy, living people can perform a prana transfer without trouble and recover afterward."

"He can't," Shana said quietly from behind the screen.

"What do you mean, he can't? He looks fine and healthy to me," the Keeper protested.

Shana began to put on her clothes back, when she finished, she asked, "Yuji, can you take my place behind the screen?"

"Eh? Me? Naked behind the screen?"

"Yes. We need to show the Keeper why you can't."

"Uh, okay. My turn to tell you - no peeking, alright?"

"As if." Shana stepped around the screen, joining the Keeper where he stood.

"Where do these young people get these ideas - oh. Oh! Ooooohhhhh. First time I've seen a boy with a flame for innards. My, my. Something seems to be trapped inside that flame, boy. Does it hurt you?"

"Not really," Yuji replied. "Normal torches have a limited life expectancy, but thanks to that thing inside my flame, my batteries get recharged every midnight. As long as I have a flicker left, when midnight comes, I'll be good as new."

"I've never heard of this before. So, let me put it in a paradigm that I hope you can understand. If you were an RPG character, what is it you don't have, being a torch? Hit points, magic points, spell/skill/seishin points, hmm?"

"Well, I haven't tested it out fully, but if you put it that way, my HP pool is the same as my MP pool. I can pull off moves anytime I want, but I can kill myself by performing a move that costs too much when I'm running low."

"Ah. Allow me to inform you now that you are currently around half your capacity. Did you use that much in your fight before coming here?" the Keeper asked. "Never mind that. So, midnight. That's unfortunate, as this tower has absolutely no sense of relative time. I was thinking of having you infuse her with prana, as much as she needed, but that was before I knew you had a shared HP/MP pool. With normal people, such an exchange cannot result in death, unless both parties will it."

"I think I have a plan. Is there somewhere nearby where relative time can be determined?" Yuji asked.

"Currently, there is one reality close by whose time-space workings are similar to yours. I can send you there, but I won't unless you tell me what you're planning."

"See, there was a time when I was captured and was used as an infinite power supply. The artifact inside me restores all the power of existence that has been used, up to my body's maximum, right? The people who captured me hooked me up to some machine, which in turn connected me to some freaky girl with an apparently huge maximum MP reserve. They had her run on almost empty by having her spend power of existence continuously, and because we were connected by that infernal device, when midnight struck, the Reiji Maigo tried to "refill" me, which in reality was actually trying to refill that bottomless pit that I was connected to. With me so far?" Yuji asked.

"I believe I have the gist of it. That's a self-sustaining reaction in there, right? The rate of your Reiji Maigo's regeneration was equal to, or at least a bit higher than the rate of expenditure, yes?" the Keeper asked.

"Yeah. And they had this weird professor who was keeping watch on those levels, and he was fine-tuning the device to ensure that an infinite loop was preserved," Yuji added. "Anyway, back to my plan. If there's a place where the Reiji Maigo can recognize that it's midnight, I can perform this prana transfer before then, and time it so when midnight strikes, I'm still giving her prana. That way, no matter how much she takes from me, I can recover it, thanks to the Reiji Maigo."

"A good plan. There is just one catch, though - you do not know the exact rates of regeneration and expenditure in this situation," Alastor pointed out.

"We'll just wing it then. And like Mr. Keeper has said, prana transfers can't kill unless both parties agree to it. Even if that doesn't hold, I'm willing to take that risk for Shana."

"Yuji," Shana breathed. "Don't."

Yuji ignored that bit. "So, Mr. Keeper, what do I need to do in order to transfer prana?"

"Ah, that's simple enough. It's easy as breathing. All you need to do is lock your lips with the person you want to transfer prana to," the Keeper replied nonchalantly. He stretched his arms and yawned loudly, oblivious to the dismayed cries of the youngsters.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter contained an OC, and that there was no Louise-Saito action going on. I'll have them take more screen-time next chapter. Anyway, R&R!


	3. Things Heat Up

I do not own any of these wonderful characters from either Shakugan no Shana or Zero no Tsukaima.

Chapter 3 - The Gathering

"Are you ready now?" the Keeper asked the waiting Mistes and Flame Haze, who both nodded. "Remember the plan: lock lips, wait for the flow, then let yourselves fall into that wonderful shimmering whirlpool at your feet. It's three minutes thirty-nine seconds till midnight in Halcheginia, and prana transfer will begin after contact has been established and maintained for one minute."

"That means, we'll be kissing for two and a half minutes?" Yuji asked. He glanced at Shana, who was turning red in the face.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Shana asked, not sounding too pleased. She always said she'll never do it - kissing, that is - with Yuji, but in their situation, where that mad werewolf could attack them again the moment they made a move, she had to be at full power. She wouldn't want to be a burden to anyone, least of all him.

And to do that, she had to do _it _with him.

"Well, I can try to convert Yuji into energy and dose you with essence of Yuji, but I'm not sure I can turn him back. Not to mention that it will probably cause him unearthly pain in the process," the Keeper said nonchalantly. "We have two minutes left till midnight strikes in Halcheginia. Then, this is goodbye. I wish I could send you back home, but you came here through unnatural, highly magical means. Fare well."

Shana watched the Keeper leave the chamber of vortices. "Yuji," she began.

"We'll probably be free-falling once we pass through this vortex. Be ready to spread your wings, ok?" Yuji reminded her, smiling. He took the last few steps and pulled her into his arms. "Ready?"

Shana nodded. Yuji bent his head and placed his lips on hers, leaving it there for a full minute, measuring the time by their breathing. He felt a stirring in him, and then light-headedness, and a bit of euphoria. So, this was what kissing Shana felt like, he thought to himself. He felt his legs slacken, and he fell backward into the vortex, Shana still locked in his embrace.

**TRISTAIN MAGIC ACADEMY COURTYARD, MIDNIGHT**

Saito groaned as the heat of the water seeped into his sore body. It had been hellish, dodging not only Louise's explosive blasts, but the other female students' as well. He was pretty sure Eleonor, Louise's old maid harridan of a sister, was holding a grudge when she announced to the students that part of the combat magic curriculum was accuracy in throwing raw magic blasts, and that for today's lesson they would practice on a moving target. He had to thank Derflinger for announcing him where to jump in order to avoid each blast, but still it was tiring work. Julio, smug blonde annoyance that he was, was not to be seen until later in the day.

"I was praying and communing with my superiors," Julio explained. Saito didn't believe it for one second.

He leaned back in the giant vat that he had commandeered as his hot tub, and stared at the two moons in the sky. It was then that he noticed that there was a reddish-orange speck floating between the moons. Was it a supernova? Saito supposed that if there was gravity and moons in the sky, the laws of physics and nature he knew should hold even in this world. Still, from he could remember of astronomy, supernovas fade away.

This orange speck wasn't fading - it was growing larger by the second, and soon, Saito's surroundings were bathed in vivid orange light.

Louise twisted in bed, instinctively flinging her right arm out to make sure that a certain perverted dog was still under the sheets with her - and bolted upright when her hand encountered warm fabric. "This has got to stop," she muttered to herself as she pulled on a robe over her pajamas. "Do I have to chain him to the bed?" she wondered, then noticed three things. One: dawn was too early. Two: it was as hot as a summer midday. Three: she was able to dress thanks to an orange glow that she was pretty sure was out of the ordinary.

A familiar male scream pierced the air, and she gritted her teeth. Whatever it was, Saito was surely behind it. She would have to punish him for waking her up in the middle of the night. Her heart stopped when she heard a loud roar from outside, probably from the courtyard, and she slipped on the last few steps as the ground shook violently. Picking herself up, she headed out and was shocked by what she saw.

The courtyard was filled with flame. Louise saw two figures in the midst of the flames, holding onto each other. Where was Saito? She looked around, and saw his clothes strewn about, and was that a leg sticking out from under an upturned vat? She made her way toward it, as the Academy struggled to wake itself up.

"Miss de La Valliere? Is that you?"

Louise looked up when she heard her name. "Principal Osmond!"

"Oh, my, what a mess this is!" Osmond said, floating to the ground lightly, staff in hand. "I say, there is going to be a such a hoo-ha over this when the morning comes. I won't ask what you're doing here - the blast probably woke you up, eh?"

"Yes, sir. I was looking for Saito, when suddenly, there was this explosion."

"If that's him under the tub, he can't be that comfortable. Let's move that heavy thing out of the way," Osmond said. Gesturing with his staff, he lifted the vat off. "Hmm. Looks like he hit his head in the explosion."

"Will he be okay?"

"I can't say. Head injuries are tricky things. His breathing seems normal, though, so he doesn't seem to - oh, he's coming to, see?"

Saito groaned. His head felt worse than it did when he got blasted by Louise. His leg felt numb though, so he decided to crane his neck and see what was wrong with it - and saw that he was buck naked, and that Louise was staring at him. His instinctive reaction, to curl up and hide his naughty bits from view, got him the headache of the century and found him on his side, clutching his head.

"You ok, partner?" Derflinger asked, sliding a bit out of his sheath as if to take a look at his partner. "Ah, your mistress is looking at your naked ass. You guys have progressed _this_ far?"

"Shut up, you crazy sword! Saito, is there something I can do? How badly are you hurt?"

"Ne, Louise. Bring me over to Saito and have him grasp me," Derflinger ordered. "I should be able to dull his pain somewhat."

Wordlessly, Louise complied, extending the sheathed Derflinger hilt first toward Saito. "Oi, partner, take me out, quick. Old man Osmond might need us in confronting whoever blew the place up."

Saito wrapped both hands around Derflinger, and his runic marks glowed. He blinked, staggered to his feet, and looked around, taking in Louise, the orange-lit courtyard, Old Osmond's silhouette, and his scattered clothes. "Eh? I'm naked in front of Louise? How did that happen? Did we-? Ah, Louise, can you turn around?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm naked and trying to get dressed!"

"You shouldn't have anything to hide from me, Saito. As your master, you should have no secrets from me."

Saito cleared his throat and when he spoke, it was with a different, slightly dangerous edge. "Let me put it another way. Louise, if you don't turn around and let me get my clothes on, I will jump on your bones, kiss you senseless, and do something else that will probably get me flogged to death by your eldest sister."

He was bemused by the speed of Louise's about-face. "H- how d-dare you threaten your master with- with-" Louise sputtered. He chuckled, then dressed himself below the waist. He didn't bother with the shirt and jacket - it was hot as hell.

"Mr. Osmond!" he called out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Saito. I could use your help in carrying these two in, though."

Saito walked over to the old wizard and stared. "Who are these two?" He sensed Louise as she approached, stopping beside him to take a look as well.

"The boy looks like he's from Yuji's homeworld. The girl, though - small frame, hair glowing like embers, wings made of flame wrapped around them protectively - first time I've seen one like her."

"Principal Osmond!" a male voice called out.

"Mr. Colbert! Excellent timing. See if any of the students you have failed to keep inside have any experience in healing."

Colbert nodded, and shouted out a few questions. Some hands were raised, and after another round of shouting, most of the girls departed. After exchanging some words with Kirche, he shrugged and indicated that they should go to where Osmond, Saito, and Louise were.

"Wow, such beautiful flames. I wish I had this much control over mine," Kirche mused.

"Kirche, you can heal?" Louise asked, not believing it.

"No, silly Louise, but you're dealing with an intruder who uses flames, and I convinced Mr. Colbert that I'd come in handy in case things take a turn for the worse. Tabitha and Montmorency here will be doing the healing."

"Ah, I see. Nice thinking, Kirche," Saito said absent-mindedly. His gaze was focused suddenly on the unconscious, possibly Japanese male, whose eyes suddenly flew open and sat up. "I'm alive?" he croaked.

Saito forgot all about caution and knelt beside the other guy. Nihongo! He spoke Nihongo! "Yes, you certainly are alive! Can you remember your name? Where are you from? How did you get here?" Saito asked in Halcheginian. Seeing the confusion on the newcomer's face, he repeated his questions in Nihongo after realizing that the new guy hadn't caught on yet.

"I'm Sakai Yuji, from Japan. My companion is Shana - is she okay? Shana?" Yuji lifted her up and shook her gently. "Alastor, is she alright?"

Silence. Yuji looked at the Cocytus and saw the sparks dancing inside, but no response came from it. "Alastor! Alastor, answer me! Can you hear me?"

"Do you understand what he's saying, Saito?" Osmond asked.

"Well, he seems to be calling for someone named Al-As-Tor. Wait, why do you have to ask what he's saying? Didn't you understand what he said?"

"Not a word, young man. Now, tell your countryman that we'll see to his unconscious friend."

"I've a better idea. Louise, do you remember the first spell you cast on me? And no, I'm not referring to the spell that sealed the summoning contract."

"I couldn't understand what you were so noisy about, and so I tried to Silence you."

"That's right! I was wondering if you could cast it on him!" Saito pointed to Yuji.

"Hey! Wait a sec! What did you just tell her about me?" Yuji asked.

"You believe in magic? Well, I just asked her to cast a translation spell on you, so that you can communicate with the rest of the people here who can't speak Nihongo."

"Magic?"

"Go for it, Louise!"

**KA-BOOM!**

"Ah, that's our Louise for ya," Kirche drawled, grinning.

"Did she just try to kill me? I thought the spell was to translate, not terminate!" Yuji sputtered.

"Well, I can understand you perfectly now, so you should be able to answer this - are you hurt anywhere?" Montmorency asked.

"Whoa! I can understand now! Totally unlike before!"

"He seems okay," Osmond declared. "Now to see to his friend - oh? Looks like she's coming to."

Yuji shifted his attention to Shana, whom he was still holding in his arms. "Shana!"

"Yuji, I just spoke with Alasror - ah? Where are we? Who are these people?" Shana asked.

"Good question," Yuji replied. He eyed Saito. "How about it? Mind telling us where we are?"

"You're at the Tristain Academy of Magic, the continent of Halcheginia. I'm Saito Hiraga, originally from Japan, and got sucked in by a portal that opened in Akihabara. This is Prinicpal Osmond of the Academy, and some students. Ladies, care to introduce yourselves?" Saito gestured, indicating Louise to speak first.

"I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. I cast the Sile- er, Translation spell on you. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I am Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency. Please, if you have any injuries, or anything a potion could cure, do say so."

"Tabitha, Chevalier du Gallia."

"And I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, from Germania. And because you're cute, you can call me Kirche," she finished with a wink for Yuji.

Shana stared at her balefully. Kirche pretended not to notice.

"Let me re-introduce ourselves. I am Yuji Sakai, of Misaki City, Japan."

"I am Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite, the Slayer with Flaming Hair and Blazing Eyes. If that is a mouthful, you may call me by my sword's name, Nietono no Shana." Then, as if realizing that she still had her wings out, she mentally commanded them to disappear in a cloud of orange sparks.

"Ah, er, please ignore what she just said and call her Shana for short," Yuji interrupted. This earned him Shana's knuckles on the top of his head. "Ow!"

"Yuji! I didn't ask you to do my introduction for me."

"That was your idea if an introduction? Ow!" Yuji leaped to his feet as Shana thumped him again, and shocked everyone when a brown blur connected with his noggin with a loud THUNK!, sending him sprawling over Shana.

"Yuji! What do you think you're doing!? I mean, not with all these people - mou, I mean this is not the time and place for that!"

"I kinda envy her," Louise whispered to herself?

"Eh, Louise? Did you say something?" Saito asked her.

"Nothing! You must still be dazed from that explosion." Oh no, that was close, Louise berated herself.

"Well, Mr. Colbert, it seems like everything is under control here. Please send the students back to their beds. Miss de La Valliere, please lend me your familiar for a bit. There are some questions that need to be answered, I'm sorry to say, so it might be another hour before Saito and the newcomers get some rest."

"I understand," Louise replied. "Be sure to hurry back, and don't enter another girl's room by accident, especially my sisters,' do you understand, Saito?"

"Yeah, yeah. You know, I really do look forward falling asleep without a preceding round of brutal loving, believe it or not."

Yuji's jaw dropped, as did the other girls.' (Well, except Tabitha's. She's a real trooper, that one.) Colbert looked unnerved, while Osmond merely took a puff from his pipe. "Well, everyone, I believe I gave you all instructions. I'll start the questioning by escorting these two to my office. Saito, please lend me a hand."

"Principal, looks like he got hit on the head by a scabbard with a broadsword in it. No wonder he's unconscious," Saito concluded.

"Broadsword?" Shana grunted, shifting under Yuji's weight.

"Yeah. It looks particularly heavy. Let me try pulling it free," Saito offered. He grunted, gritted his teeth, and made promises to various kami, to no avail. "It won't budge. Man, that is one heavy sword."

"It's probably Blutsauger," Shana offered helpfully. "It has this newly manifested ability to re-appear wherever Yuji is. We thought we had lost it to another dimension, but it apparently followed us here as well."

"Newly-manifested?" Osmond repeated. "Meaning it didn't always have that ability?"

"Yes. I can lift Blutsauger though, but I can't reach it - Yuji's got my arms pinned down."

"Is there something you can do, Principal?"

Osmond nodded, then struck the scabbard with his staff. "HAH!" With that outburst, he was able to lift the sword, sheath and all, using his mage staff as some sort of magical wooden electromagnet. "You should be able to move now, girl."

"My name is not 'girl.' It's Shana." Gently, Shana rolled Yuji off of her and got to her feet. She tried materializing her cloak, and was able to pull Nietono no Shana from it, much to her relief. She took some experimental swings with it. Meanwhile Saito, feeling the chill now that Shana's wings were hidden, decided to retrieve and put on his clothing. To his dismay, he saw that they were gone. "Aw, man, don't tell me Louise took my clothes with her when she left! Ah-choo!"

"There's no helping it, my boy. Now, pick Yuji up and let's head in before the cold does you in. You say you can carry that sword, Shana?"

In response, Shana picked up Blutsauger (Osmond noted the ease with which she did so) and folded it into her cloak, hiding it effectively. She also did the same with Nietono no Shana. She nodded to Osmond.

"Then let's get moving. And before I forget, welcome to Tristain."


	4. The Way Home, Perhaps

I do not own any of these wonderful characters from either Shakugan no Shana or Zero no Tsukaima.

Chapter 4 – **The Way Home, Perhaps**

The next day, Shana and Yuji found themselves seated before Osmond's wooden desk. The old man was puffing a pipe, occasionally blowing smoke out in wispy, blue-white plumes. Also with them were Saito, and, due to her insistence that wherever her familiar goes she has a right to be as well, Louise.

"Now, as I understand it," the principal began, "Shana and Yuji are from Saito's homeworld, correct?" The two outsiders nodded. "This is the third time that I know of that something like this has happened, and I feel very blessed, let me tell you, to be a part of it. I fear what they will just put down in the history books would be that I associated with otherworldly entities, but then, that would be accurate, wouldn't you say?"

"If I may ask them some questions, sir?" Saito raised his hand. Osmond nodded, so the boy began his questioning. "How did you two get here?"

"Well, we were attacked by a couple of unknown characters, and one of them cast an unrestricted spell, I think, and the next thing we knew we were drifting in some space between worlds," Shana began.

"We were able to get aid from someone in that limbo, though he could not send us back home, he was able to send us to a place where there was gravity, surroundings that aren't stars, and firm ground beneath our feet," Yuji continued. "Also this is a place where I can discern the flow of time, which is vital for my continued existence."

"How so?" Louise asked. She'd never heard of someone's daily life totally dependent on time, and was ready to dismiss it as a hoax when Shana explained.

"Yuji isn't a human anymore. He walks, talks, and acts like one, enjoys food and drink like any other boy, and feels all the sensations and emotions associated with being human, except that normal humans aren't vessels for powerful artifacts."

"He's a cyborg?" Saito asked. Louise and Shana looked confused, identical looks on their faces.

Yuji looked at one, then the other, and couldn't help but grin. "No, I'm not a cyborg, Saito-san. To put it in simple terms, I'm a fragment, a remainder, a shadow of the original Yuji Sakai. I've yet to know if my personality now is my own or a watered-down version of Yuji Sakai's, but I have my free will and I do things my way."

"That's enough for me," Shana said, giving Yuji's hand a tight squeeze.

"Wait, what happened to the original Yuji Sakai then?" Saito asked.

"Sometime ago, back in Misaki city, the original Yuji Sakai was attacked and consumed by a monster from Guze and had his Power of Existence… his soul, I guess you could say, drained from him. In my parlance, he is now a Torch – a replacement for a life stolen. An attack from Guze would appear as a very baffling murder / missing persons case to the authorities, and what is worse is that the people the lost person had touched would suffer gaping, unexplainable holes in their memories. Without Torches, if too many souls were lost, the world we move in would collapse in on itself."

"Reality comes crashing down on itself, because reality is the sum of all perceptions and projections of people," Osmond remarked. "Interesting. Continue, please."

"With a Torch, though, those people can still live their lives normally. The erasure of the memory is more gradual, so that eventually when the Torch runs out of fuel, it extinguishes itself, and the people around the Torch will live their lives as if they had never known that person ever. At least, that's what Shana tells me. I've seen it happen, a fellow Torch who was my classmate went out before my eyes. I still remember her, though."

"It's because the mysteries of Guze, which normally humans would have no knowledge of, have been revealed to you, Yuji. That, and also there is the fact that you are not just a Torch, but a Mystes as well," Shana answered.

"Mystes? What's that?" Saito asked.

"A Mystes is a special Torch. For some reason, certain Guze artifacts, called Hougu, end up randomly in Torches. Mystes can be thought of as moving treasure chests, and some characters have made it their purpose to capture them and retrieve the treasure inside, destroying the Torch in the process," Shana replied.

"So, your attackers were after him, then?" Louise asked, indicating Yuji, who nodded. "Do you know what treasure it is?"

"It's a Hougu called Reiji Maigo, which has the ability to recover all lost Power of Existence to the individual using it. In my case, being the Mystes holding it, it ensures that I won't burn out as a Torch as long as I have a flicker of Power left, and I survive until midnight, when the Hougu would trigger. Recently though, it has been able to regenerate some percentage of my Power even though it isn't midnight, but it is during midnight that the full recovery occurs."

"What could use up your Power of Existence?" Saito wanted to know.

"As a Flame Haze – an enemy of evil from Guze – I can use it to repair collateral damage from my battles. Any living, or dying, being can provide Power of Existence, and in the past I have deliberately used the Power of the dying and left Torches in their place. Thanks to Yuji though, I have stopped that practice. Power of Existence can also be used to power Unrestricted Spells that both Flame Haze and our enemies use."

"Power of Existence can also used to power other Hougu and use their abilities, and recently I've been training to use the Power to heal myself or make parts of my body more resistant to damage."

"Boy, I sure could use that ability. Do you think you could teach me, Yuji?" Saito asked eagerly.

"We don't have the luxury of time. We need to find a way out of here. No offense meant, your world is pretty similar to ours, but we left people behind who could be in danger," Shana interjected.

Louise was silent all this time. "So," she thought, "These two really are from Saito's world. I can sense the ease that he could converse and be understood by them."

"As to that," Osmond interjected, "I believe there is a direct path to your world that has been utilized in the past."

"There is?" Yuji and Shana asked in unison. Osmond nodded.

"When the moons cross over each other in the sky, the path to the other world is revealed. However, you need to be able to fly to make use of it."

"I don't think that will be a problem for us," Shana declared. She noticed Saito's crestfallen expression though. "What is it, Saito?"

"I- I wanted to come back with you two, but it doesn't look like you'll be able to take me with you. I could try the Zero fighter, but then there isn't much fuel left."

"I knew it!" Louise leaped to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at Saito. "You were planning to go back with them!" Saito said nothing.

"When's the next moon alignment going to be, Osmond-san?" Yuji asked.

"Well, by my calculations, it will be next year, at the soonest," replied Osmond.

"Next year? We don't have a year! My mother could be in danger – there's still one of those guys who were after me on the loose!"

"Yuji, Wilhelmina will be watching over your mother," Shana said trying to placate him. Yuji wasn't in the mood to be placated, though.

"Wilhelmina can't be there all the time to bodyguard her! Principal Osmond, isn't there a faster way back, one that won't take us a year?"

"I'll have to look that up for you. Come back by midday, though I can't promise you a result by then."

"Thank you, Principal!"

"Principal, may I be present here at midday as well?"

"Saito? Do you really hate being with me that much? Do you really hate me that much?"

"Hate you, Louise? I don't hate you, quite the opposite in fact. I just can't stand the way you treat me most of the time. Anyway, I said it before didn't I? I'll protect you, and hang around until a way back to my home is found. Of course I'll be examining any opportunities that come my way. Like Yuji, I left my family back home, and they must be worried sick by now. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd already erected a funeral post in my name."

Shana and Yuji felt uncomfortable listening to this exchange, and who could blame them? They were figuring out what to say to break the awkward silence, when Saito looked at Yuji and said, "Hey, are you proficient in the use of that broadsword of yours?"

"Oh, you mean _Blutsauger?_ It's not really a melee weapon, but more of a destructive outlet for my Power of Existence," Yuji replied.

"Hey, it has a hilt and a double-edged sharpened blade, what else can it be? Do you want to spar?" Saito pressed.

"Saito, I don't think we should. _Blutsauger _creates an explosion of power when parried or blocked, which means it can still damage its intended target despite its defensive ploys."

"You should listen to him, Hiraga Saito. I've felt _Blutsauger's _bite before, and trust me when I say it isn't pleasant at all."

"Oh," was all Saito could say.

"However, if you want to spar, I would be more than willing to see your skill. I promise not to throw flames, just a straight out sword offense," Shana offered. "Will you accept?"

"Of course! I need the practice, and I've learned that the gender of the opponent doesn't matter when it comes to fighting with a sword."

"Shall we head outside then?" With Saito's eager nod, Shana excused herself to the Principal and headed out the door, followed by the two boys. Louise was about to leave as well when Osmond stopped her, and beckoned her to come closer to his desk. With trepidation, the young Void Mage approached.

"Miss de La Valliere, you must not despair. A Void Mage without her Gandalfr is just a little girl asking for trouble, or death. Do not let your familiar out of your sight, nor should you allow your relationship to become strained, as the success and effectiveness of your magic depends on his willingness to cooperate."

"But he wants to go home! You heard him! You heard his plans!"

"Are you alright with that, young lady? If you are, then you should not be feeling the hurt you are feeling right now. You should not be angry even if he casts his eyes on other girls. Something tells me that when your Gandalfr decides on something nothing will make him back out from it. If he decides to leave with our two visitors, you must choose whether to stay here in Tristain and be alone, or be with him wherever he goes." He saw her considering things and decided that what she needed was a bit of time alone. Also, he needed to crack his books open. "Go now, young lady, and listen to your heart."

**BELOW**

The sound of clashing swords led Louise to the courtyard, where a crowd had gathered to watch the Zero's familiar square of against a girl, possibly another commoner, while another strangely dressed commoner was watching at the sidelines. From the yells, it seems like wagers were being placed and actively replaced, as the two combatants appeared to be evenly matched.

"Ouch, partner, that sword of hers is hot!" Derflinger shouted after one too many clashes.

"You have a thing for her sword?" Saito bit out. "Falling for the enemy, are we?"

"No, that's not what I meant! Her sword is a fire element sword. It burns, so be careful, partner!"

"You have an interesting sword there," Shana remarked. "A talking sword is rare – doesn't it distract you in combat?"

"Actually, his commentary helps me live through the scrapes I get myself into. Derflinger is 6,000 years old, and still retains most of his memories."

Clash! Shana and Saito crossed swords again, and even locked guards, bringing their faces close. "You're good," Shana remarked. "For a normal human."

"Thanks, but I'm not exactly normal. Then again neither are you, right?" Saito retorted.

They disengaged and got back into their ready stances again. Shana asked, "What do you mean, you're not a normal human?"

"I'm actually summoned from the other world, probably the same one you two came from, by Louise and bound to her via a magical ceremony. It gave me this runic mark on my hand, marking me as a one of a kind familiar. It imparts me the adept knowledge of and the ability to use any implement of war or destruction I touch, but nothing compared to a true master. It makes using guns and vehicles a snap, however."

"So, all this time you've been fighting above human levels?"

"That's true, but I still get wounded, and I even actually died once."

Those watching heard all this, including Louise, who was suddenly reminded of the lurid details that Saito related about the experience.

"_There was an elf, or was it a fairy, and she had these huge breasts! I knew for sure I was in heaven!"_

A collective groan from the crowd snapped Louise from her unpleasant reverie. Looking at them, she saw that Saito was on the ground, looking dazed, while Yuji was reprimanding Shana. Money changed hands as the losers of the wagers grumbled about how close the match was, while the winners began to chant "Shana! Shana!"

"I had to end the match quickly and efficiently," Louise heard Shana defend herself as she made her way toward her fallen familiar.

"Efficiently? You call flashing him your panties and then kicking him in the gut efficient?" Yuji ranted.

"It _is _efficient. I didn't even have to use my sword. What is it you're taking umbrage with?"

Louise tuned out the other sounds and focused her attention on Saito, who seemed to be recovering the wind that was knocked out of him. "Are you alright?" She asked, dropping to her knees beside him.

"I'm fine now," Saito sighed. He sat up, sheathed Derflinger after thanking him, and accepted Louise's assistance as he got to his feet. "Thanks, Louise," he said absently, gingerly touching his stomach. He tried taking a step, and to his chagrin he felt his knees wobble. "Um, I'm ashamed to say this, but my knees are still shaking. Could I lean on you as we move around?"

_See? He needs you! He's helpless without you! _A voice whispered in the back of Louise's mind. _How did you ever think of letting him go off alone?_

"Saito?"

"Yes?"

"I'm- I've decided to go with you, wherever you go, even if it's back to your world," she said quietly. She wondered why it felt right, why she didn't feel irritated or embarrassed at saying the words.

"Louise! What are you saying? You can't leave, your family, your classmates, your place is here!" Saito protested.

"No! My place is beside you. I- I can't do anything without you by my side. I want you by my side always. Can't you see? It's why I whip you or punish you whenever you look at another girl. I want you to only look at me! Is that too much to ask?"

"You want me to stop looking at other girls, and not having to discipline me every time, Louise?"

"Yes!"

"You're asking me I can stop myself from looking for other girls when I've got you with me? My answer to that is the same as your answer to this question: do you like me, Louise, as a guy, and not as a familiar?"

**MIDDAY**

Osmond waved the four of them in, not bothering to rise from his chair. On his desk, an old, tattered map was spread out and held down by various paperweights. "I was almost tempted to come down and break up the betting pool, but I decided that I did not want the student body to see me as a spoilsport. Nice fight, by the way," the principal remarked.

"You saw us?" Shana asked, amazed. The tower office was at least a three-story drop, and from that height two human-sized figures fighting would appear indistinct.

"The Principal was probably viewing the match through his scrying mirror," Louise guessed.

"Indeed," Osmond affirmed, taking a puff of his pipe. "Now, according to this map I unearthed, there is an abandoned tower west of this academy that was once used for experiments with transportation spells. The experiments were abandoned because of the nature of the defensive enchantments around the tower required that a Royal Ring of the Elements be present for anyone to proceed unmolested."

"What use is it to us, then?" Yuji wondered. "From your description, we'd need the cooperation of royalty just to gain entry to the tower, and we'd also need someone who knows how to operate the towers transportation spell."

"Technically, all you need is someone who knows the spells, and an armed force to hold back the tower's defenders," Osmond pointed out.

"So, a Royal ring or an army," Saito groused, "Do we have any of those at hand?"

"I'd volunteer to hold the defenders off with Yuji, but since we don't know the strength of the defenders, it would be foolish to commit either of us to the task at this point," Shana pointed out.

"I think I can do something about the safe passage," Louise said, drawing everyone's attention. "I'll ask Henrietta-sama if we can borrow her ring, and if she agrees, that's one problem solved."

"That's a big if," Saito remarked.

"We've done a lot for her, if I may say so myself, so I think we can call in a favor."

"Who's this Henrietta-sama you speak of?" Yuji asked.

"She's the Queen of this country, who also happens to be Louise's childhood friend. They're very, very close," Saito answered. "Thanks to that, I've been called upon to do 'duties to the crown' that amount to suicide missions more often than not."

"You know a real live, royal queen?" Yuji was stunned. Japan had an emperor and an empress, and though they tried to live normal lives and careers there was quite a wall between them and their subjects. _This _was totally unbelievable. "Awesome."

"Why are you so impressed?" Shana scoffed, instantly earning Louise's ire. "Alastor is a Lord of the Crimson Realm, you know, and you've spoken to him tons of times."

"Alastor isn't here now, and I don't think I'll survive talking to him in his true form. This will technically be my first contact with royalty."

"If she decides to see us," Shana countered.

"She will," Louise cut in, slightly peeved. "I'll see to it."

"Calm down Louise," Saito told her in a placating manner. "Assuming we get the Queen's help, we're still in need of a wizard to operate the tower."

"That's where I come in," Osmond said. "I'll handle that part. All you need to do is take me to the center of the tower, past any defenses, and allow me to complete the spell."

"Who's going to run the school in your absence, Principal?" Louise asked.

"I've dubbed Professor Chevreuse Seneschal in case of my absence. I can teleport us to the outskirts of the tower area with no problem, unless you plan to bring an army and force your way through any defenders, in which case we'll have to ride for a day and a half."

"Wow! I knew we could count on you, Principal Osmond! Let's go to see the Queen!"

**TRISTAIN PALACE, QUEEN'S AUDIENCE CHAMBER**

Their sudden appearance had Saito, Louise, Shana, Yuji, and Osmond facing down a wall of spears and muskets. Saito took a defensive stance before Louise, while Shana and Yuji prepared to bolt for whatever passed for cover. Only the Principal was unperturbed, facing down all this weaponry. "We seek to speak with the Queen. Kindly inform her of Wizard Osmond's presence," he ordered the phalanx in front of him. When the assembled men and women failed to move, he narrowed his eyes at them and said, "Don't make me raise my staff, soldiers."

"Did he say, Osmond? Like, the Head of the Magic Academy?"

"Is that who's in front of us right now?"

"The one and the same," Louise replied.

One of the male soldiers stood straight and relayed the message through the soldiers behind the chamber's main doors by the simplest of methods – shouting. "Listen up, you inside, we've got the Head of the Magic Academy and his train demanding an audience with Her Highness! Pass along the word before he decides to fry us all!"

"The Queen's free right now, spirits be praised. We'll announce them and let them in."

"Hurry up with it! The Head Wizard's knitting his brows now, this can't be good!"

"HE can hear you pretty well, you know," Saito deadpanned.

Osmond was about to add his own two cents, when the crier announced their presence. "Let's go, children." After one last glance to make sure the soldiers were suitably awed and his charges were all present and accounted for, he marched into the chamber, the teens trailing after him.

"Head Wizard! Louise! Saito-san!" Henrietta greeted them as they approached. Osmond bowed, Louise pulled Saito down with her as she fell on one knee. "Oh? And who might these be?" she wondered aloud.

Saito rose to his feet. "They're travelers from my home, your Highness. This young man is Yuji, and the young lady is Shana. Guys, this is Henrietta, Queen of Tristain." As they were introduced Yuji bowed from the waist in typical Japanese style, while Shana surprised them with a curtsy – something Yuji didn't expect Flame Hazes to know, given how most of them consider themselves above normal humans.

"It is a pleasure to meet people from Saito-san's home. Please be at ease, a friend of his is as friend of mine as well," Henrietta said, causing Louise's eyes to widen in shock, then narrow suspiciously at Saito. _This familiar seems to be overstepping his bounds! What has he done to Henrietta-sama without my knowledge that has made her hold him in such esteem?_

"Your Royal Highness," Osmond bowed, "We wish to ask for your aid in a certain matter. Miss de la Valliere can explain."

"Louise? What can I do for you?" Henrietta asked.

"It's a favor that only you can grant, Your Highness," Louise began. She looked around and saw some of Henrietta's retainers around. "It is a personal matter, and would like some degree of privacy." The young queen raised her eyebrow but said nothing. Motioning for her remaining attendants and staff to leave her, she waited until they were gone and was about to speak when Principal Osmond interrupted.

"A few wards against eavesdroppers never hurt anyone, my Queen." After sweeping his staff in a circle, he said, "Ah, there we go. Pray continue, Miss de la Valliere."

"Saito's countrymen would like to return home due to a threat to Yuji's family, but their fastest way back home requires one of the great elemental rings to access. One of the rings is required to bypass the magical defenses around their way home," Louise narrated.

"And you would like to ask if you could borrow it, am I correct?" Henrietta guessed. Louise nodded, prompting the monarch to reply, "I am sorry, Louise. Though I think of you as the closest thing I can have to a sister, and would do anything for you and your protector as payment for all you've done for me, please understand that I cannot part with the ring unless there are dire circumstances." She saw Louise's face fall, and hurriedly followed it up with, "However, there is nothing preventing me from accompanying you to this place which, if I understand it correctly, houses some ancient transportation magic, am I right?"

"That is correct, Your Highness. The place in question lies at most two days of riding west from the Academy of Magic," Osmond informed her.

"Founder Brimir's name! It's practically under our noses! Do you suppose we could use it to end the war before too much bloodshed happens, or at least make sure Albion doesn't have a ready point of attack into Tristain?" Henrietta asked. "Never mind, we shall see for ourselves, will we not?"

"We will have to investigate it, Your Majesty, to find out whether it is still functional or not."

"Your Highness! Please, you must not expose yourself to such risks!" Louise protested.

"I know that this is selfish of me, Louise, but I would like to ask you to humor me on this. Will you not indulge me this once, since I doubt after my political marriage I would have no other chances to do so?"

"Princess," Saito sighed. In his mind, he would never see Henrietta as a queen, unless she grew fat, wrinkled, and white-haired. "If you insist, then I would have to work doubly hard to protect us all."

"Please don't think we're helpless tourists, Queen Henrietta. Shana's an elite swordswoman, and she's been training me, so she can vouch for my skills," Yuji interjected.

"There's also the fact that we can both manipulate Power of Existence, which I believe would be equivalent to this world's magic," Shana pointed out.

"I knew that this was a possible outcome when I made this plan known to Yuji and Shana, and would not have done so if there would be grave risk to the Queen. Nevertheless, I am ready to lay down my life to keep her out of harm's way. I shall shoulder the responsibility of protecting her, should the need arise" Osmond declared. "Also, never let it be said that Old Osmond let a single student of his come to harm."

"What everyone is saying is, they've got everyone's back covered. I see no reason for me not to go, since you will be with me as well, right, Louise?"

"Of course, my lady!" Louise replied fervently.

"So then, how fast can we be in and out of the place?" Henrietta asked.

"Using my teleportation spell, we can be back here by nightfall this day," Osmond replied.


	5. The Hammer Falls

I still don't own Zero no Tsukaima or Shakugan no Shana.

Chapter 5 – **The Hammer Falls**

The teleportation spell brought them to a surprisingly well-kept wide room. Old Osmond checked his passel of kids, and satisfied that all five were present, heaved a sigh and sat his old bones on the clean marble floor. "We're here. Where all sorts of magical experiments took place, most of which not known even to the palace spies back in the days. This, young ones, is the fallen Tower of Sorcery."

"Fallen? You mean this place is actually a shambles?" Yuji asked. Looking around, he found that hard to believe.

"This is what lies beneath the ruins on the surface. The portal we seek lies deeper beneath the earth," the old man replied. "From this point onward, we proceed with our weapons at the ready. Your Highness, Miss de la Valliere, your wands? Good," he replied as the two girls brandished their spell foci. "Saito, you are rear guard, with the three of us mages in the middle. Shana-san, Yuji-san, if you two would take the lead, we'll be off. Oh, and we need a torch – magical lighting gets magically doused here occasionally."

Shana unsheathed Nietono no Shana, causing her hair to blaze, casting an orange glow over the party. Yuji saw this and grinned. "Wow, that flaming hair is good for something after all."

"Shut up!" Shana snapped.

Hefting Blutsauger in a one-handed grip, Yuji fell into step beside Shana. "So, where to, Principal?"

Osmond pointed with is staff, indicating a corridor with shadowed alcoves. "That way. Once we enter the corridor, do not stop walking until I tell you to. That is the Walk of Wants, and if mages focus their thoughts clearly the corridor will take them where they need to be. However, we will be beset on all sides by whispered temptations and insinuations, ready to yank us astray."

"I thought the ring would grant us safe passage," Henrietta murmured, holding the large gemstone ring to the light cast by Shana's hair.

"It would allow us to activate the portal without the portal guardians attacking us, yes, but the way there is a different story entirely."

**ELSEWHERE**

Deep in the levels beneath the ruins, something stirred. It slumbered peacefully for years, basking in the aura of magic that permeated the structure, growing old and twisted as it slept. Sleep had not dulled its senses. It smelled life, warmth, and the magic of a living thing invade its territory, and this made it realize that it had not fed for a long time.

It would be good to hunt again. It felt the expectation of tracking, cornering, and finally devouring its prey, and could not help but unleash an exultant roar.

**ABOVE**

"Did you hear that?" Louise asked, latching onto Saito's free arm, and was not in the least put off by Henrietta taking his other side.

"What was that thing?" Henrietta asked, pressing as close to Saito as her clothes would allow her.

"Never mind that, do not stop walking!" admonished Osmond.

"I can't!" Louise wailed. "I can't feel my legs!" Her knees gave way and she found herself clutching Saito.

"Neither can I," moaned Henrietta. She managed to twist around and latch on to Louise's familiar, saving herself from a nasty fall.

"They're not faking it, Principal – the only reason they're staying upright is because I am!" Saito said.

"I'll help!" Yuji said, moving from his position in front and taking Henrietta in his arms – not in a romantic way, no, not at all, but Shana couldn't help but feel miffed. She said nothing, however.

"Thanks man, I can move now," Saito breathed, sweeping Louise up in a similar carry. Louise buried her face in Saito's neck and clung to him.

"Our combat effectiveness has been drastically reduced," Shana noted dryly. _Why does Yuji have to carry her that way?_

"Then I shall see to it that we avoid combat as much as possible," Osmond said, taking one slow step at a time in order for the boys to catch up.

**MINUTES LATER**

"I see something up ahead," Shana observed. "It appears to be an archway, one of a different architecture from the ones we are passing underneath as we speak."

"That's our goal, then. Boys, hurry up, I know that it's very enjoyable carrying girls around like that, but we haven't got all day. We have to get the queen back by nightfall."

The young Tristain mages soon got their legs back and were walking the rest of the way. This time, the old wizard was on the front line, flanked by Yuji and Shana. Saito was still acting as rear guard, which left Henrietta and Louise protected in the middle. They trudged through the white halls without saying anything, trusting in the principal to lead them wherever they needed to be.

An eternity later, the party stopped as the old wizard raised his staff. "We're here," Osmond breathed, feeling the memories and the remnant magic wash over him. This was it.

They stood in the middle of a wide, empty, clean room, similar to the one they arrived in after teleporting. The ceiling was in shadow, with the glow from Shana's flaming hair not dispelling the darkness. It was as if the shadows were placed there deliberately. "We don't see anything," the teens chorused.

"Patience, children." Osmond waved his staff, muttered an incantation under his breath, and things suddenly appeared in front of them. Bookcases and shelves of reagents lined the walls, chandeliers bearing light-giving gemstones lined the ceiling, and worktables filled with assorted odds and ends covered a quarter of the floor area. In the middle of it all rose five pillars topped with dragon heads, and Louise and Henrietta were sure that if they looked they would find that the pillars were arranged in a pentagram. Osmond made his way toward this formation, and the five followed, and Louise and Henrietta were proven right. Not only were the pillars arranged in a pentagram, there was an actual pentagram inscribed on the floor, with the dragons standing on the points of the star.

"Stand back," Osmond warned. "I'll now wake up the Draconian Oracle, and it does not take too kindly to those that disturb its sleep, even those that used to take care of it." The teens stepped back a respectful distance from the circle, and lined up behind Osmond. Yuji was on one end of the line, with Saito on the other, and Shana and Louise flanked Henrietta in the middle. All five had their weapons and wands out and ready.

"Circle of Dragons, this old wizard desires an audience! Wake and speak! Hear my call, Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, and Void!!" Osmond cried.

The pentagram lines glowed, and the grey pillars began to change color. One by one, they turned icy white, leaf green, fiery red, jet black and sky blue. The heads suddenly came to life, opening wide and displaying sharp teeth, roaring and snarling with menacing silence. The silence was a blessing, Henrietta knew – they would all be quivering in their boots now, unable to move, had the roars been made by mystical reptilian throats and mouths.

"Who dares invoke our names," the red dragon hissed. No sound came out of its mouth, yet everyone heard it in their heads.

"It is I, Old Osmond." _So far, so good. This much, at least, I remember, to show no fear before the Five._

"Why have you awoken us, mortal wizard?" the blue dragon rasped. It sounded bored.

"I need your powers of transportation. Surely you have crossed to and experienced countless worlds, in your greatness." _Dragons, in all shapes and forms, are vain, proud creatures._

"You risk your lives in coming here," the black dragon warned them. "Turn back now!" it roared.

"We've been bored out of our brains, and walked infinite distances just to get here, and you're telling us, a talking post, to turn back? You've got to be kidding me!" Yuji roared back.

Osmond slapped his forehead and shook his head ruefully. _Oh, young man, you might have just doomed us all. _He tightened his grip on his staff.

"Interloper. Death. Has. Found. You." This seemed to be the green one speaking, and was probably addressing Yuji.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with us? Try us, and see how we'll knock you down your pedestals," Saito challenged.

"_Not you too, Gandalfr. Brimir be praised if we get out of this alive."_

"If there's anything left of you after facing that defiler hanging above you, you're more than welcome to try," the white one returned sarcastically.

Before anyone could ask "What defiler?" a shadow fell over the humans followed by a loud metallic screech. Acting on instinct, Shana kicked Osmond and flew up, while Saito and Yuji grabbed a girl and leaped away, rolling on impact. Saito vaguely realized that he had Henrietta, which meant Yuji had Louise.

Quickly, the fighters got to their feet and assessed the enemy. Filling the height of the large chamber, it had a horned helm, similar to a gothic knight's. It had a humanoid torso rising from the center of a wide four-legged lower half, and a howitzer sprouted from where its stomach would be if it was a human. It had a pair of gun barrels atop each shoulder, and its two arms terminated in jagged evil-looking claws. It resembled nothing more than a cross between a centaur, a crustacean, a tank, and a super robot – that's what both Yuji and Saito thought.

"Is this the guardian you were talking about, Principal Osmond?" Yuji asked.

"Huh? Uh, no, this isn't the guardian, it's those five dragon-pillars," Osmond replied woozily.

"You mean we have to fight it out?" Saito groaned. "This thing is HUGE! How the hell did it manage to sneak up on us?"

"More importantly, is there a weak point to the thing?" Shana asked.

"How would I know? This is the first time I've seen the thing!" Osmond protested.

"I'll just cast Explosion on it," Louise yelled as she got to her feet. "You've got to buy me some time though."

The defiler decided it wasn't just going to stand there and let its prey open fire at it, and its senses picked up the powerful magic emanating from the pentagram. Deducing that the pentagram was the reason why these humans descended into its territory – it wasn't aware of the existence of the thing before it activated – it raised its arms, bellowed, and crashed forward, intent on stomping flat the white-haired human and swatting the flame-winged one out of the air. As it went past Henrietta let loose a high-pressure blast of water at the monster's back that drenched it and caused it to stagger slightly. Osmond stood his ground and fired a bolt of lightning at the wet defiler, then scurried away before he got flattened by the falling hulk. Shana took the opportunity to dive and decapitate the thing, but it showed its resilience as both claws snapped up to grab her, forcing her to correct her path in mid-dive and wing over where Yuji was.

"Hey, Saito, let's try going for a leg!" Yuji suggested.

"Sounds good – I'm going to cross over so I can be with Louise, because I fight all that better when I'm close to her."

"Do a leap strike over, and I'll do a running swing to try to sever the leg you hit!"

"Let's do it quick! It's starting to rise again!"

Yuji sent Power of Existence into Blutsauger and held the sword ready. After a quick warning to Henrietta to join up with Louise once they got the defiler occupied, Saito sprang, the runes on his hand glowing. "Let's go Derflinger!" As he landed he brought down the sword, which knocked loose a piece of metal carapace, and then rolled forward to avoid being cut in half by Yuji's Power-laden horizontal swing. As Blutsauger connected its stored power exploded, sending bits of armor flying. The boys cried in surprise as they got grazed by the shrapnel.

"What is this thing wearing, ablative armor?" Saito winced as he felt the cuts on his cheek bleed.

"Ablative armor?" Shana asked.

"It is armor that blows off in order to dissipate impact and lessen the damage received," Saito summarized.

"So does that mean close combat is not an option?" Shana asked. Before anyone could reply, the defiler lurched up, aimed one of its shoulder mounts at Yuji, and revealed what it was packing – a twin-linked flamethrower. Magenta flames spewed from the barrels, promising death to whoever was caught in the blast. The flames engulfed the Mystes, only to be dispelled by a thin barrier that Yuji seemed to project.

"Hah! Sorry to inform you, but Azur blocks all sorts of flames," Yuji boasted, referring to the Hougu he claimed from Friagne.

Recognizing Yuji as a big threat at the moment, the mechanical beast twisted and scuttled so its stomach-mounted main cannon was aimed at the gloating Mystes and wasted no time, causing the room to echo with thunder as it fired a shell at his feet. This, Azur could not block, and Yuji was sent flying. Shana tried to catch him in mid-air but was forced to veer away as the defiler engaged its _other _shoulder mount and unleashed a hail of autocannon rounds at the Flame Haze. Fortunately none of the slugs landed; unfortunately, they did hit some support column inside the chamber, as well as some arcane devices that were left conveniently lying around to explode if accidentally hit in a melee, which was what happened. The explosions, which seemed to have set off a chain reaction in the chamber, weakened the walls even further, and chunks of the ceiling began to rain down, adding to the chaos. One massive chunk landed squarely on the defiler's head, braining it and pinning it down. As it heaved, trying to dislodge the piece of masonry holding it down, Osmond approached the formation of pillars.

"Flee, fools. Your lives are in peril the longer you stay here," the blue dragon boomed.

"I've got a better idea," Osmond turned on the statues, "Why don't you open the gate, so we can leave this infernal place?"

"You dare order us around in such a manner?" the red dragon snarled.

"I traveled here with the Elemental Ring of Water, in case it has missed your attention. Will you open the gate or shall I pour its power down on you?" Osmond threatened. Of course, it was a bluff, a long shot by any standard – he was sure that Henrietta's ring was just _an _elemental ring of water, not _the _Elemental Ring of Water.

Fortunately for the old man, the dragons did not seem to recognize this, and as he watched a red vertical slash of light appeared in the middle of the pentagram, widening into an oval with the size and the width of a full-grown horse.

"Everyone, come on over here! We're leaving this blasted place!" Osmond shouted, trying to be heard over the din. "Everyone!"

Shana quickly grabbed Yuji and flew to where Osmond was. Henrietta zigzagged amidst the raining rubble and with the occasional high pressure blast to knock away some stonework managed to get to them with no incident. This only left two persons away from the portal.

"Louise!" Saito yelled like a madman, dashing through the deadly rain to where Louise was still standing, miraculously unscathed, chanting away. Judging by the length of the incantation, he knew it was going to be a big one. "Let's go now, before the portal closes!" Seeing no response from her, he did the only thing he could do – he picked her up in a lovers' carry and did a mad dash toward the others.

The defiler finally managed to buck off the piece of ceiling that hit it and squashed it like a bug. Feeling extra murderous, it turned its attention on the nearest moving target, which unfortunately happened to be Saito carrying Louise. The familiar didn't seem to notice – all it was focused on was getting his mistress to safety. With a roar, it opened fire with all barrels, including its main cannon, and lurched forward after them.

Many things happened quickly in the succeeding ten seconds. Saito was blown off his feet by the main cannon's blast, but he managed to twist in mid-air to prevent Louise from getting crushed. Yuji darted out and proceeded to drag them the last few yards to the pentagram, with Shana overhead and sending a jet of flame at the defiler's head. Osmond was pushing Henrietta into the red portal and turned back just in time to see Louise finish her incantation and hear her yell, "EXPLOSION!"

"No, Miss de la Valliere!" Osmond cried out. It was too late, though.

The defiler felt the heat of a thousand suns bear down on it, and it knew it was done for. In a final flash of defiance, it fired all its guns one more time before the guns themselves detonated, followed by internal explosions as the main gun and autocannon ammunition overheated and burst violently, sending one of its arms flying off and ripping its humanoid torso away from its insectoid one.

The resulting shockwave sent Shana, Louise, Saito and Yuji flying into the portal, and shattered the five dragon-head pillars, which unfortunately functioned as the portal's control and stabilizer devices. With the magical restraints gone, the portal began to draw the rubble around it, converting it into energy as it passed through one side. The excess energy, being uncontrolled, fed the mechanism that was drawing matter into the hole, making the pull stronger, eventually powering it up to a point that matter, space _and_ time were being warped around it.

From the surface, it looked like the ruins were being pulled down by a sinkhole. In reality, it had been absorbed by the event horizon of a magical wormhole, which soon enough absorbed enough matter around it to fill its seemingly infinite limit, resulting in a cataclysmic explosion as raw magical energy burst from its artificial compression and made contact with matter of that world.

V V V V V

"And so, this particular thread of reality unravels at this point," Evang Gerion explained to his colleagues who watched his presentation. "The chance of recovery is zero."

"It doesn't end there, does it?" a draconian wizard asked. "What happens to this thread, and the planes in it?"

"More likely than not, it will merge with a similar one," theorized a blue and white furred sphinx. "I pity the people – they'd end up with a set of locked memories, memories which would be incompatible or impossible for them. At least, that's what they'd say."

"I'm all for having it merge with another similar plane. In fact, I have just the plane in mind," Evang said, grinning. "Let me elaborate…"

V V V V V

_Author's Notes:_

_Here ends Shana no Tsukaima. Because juggling two similar story arcs is very tiring and inefficient in my point of view, I will be merging it with my other cameo- and reference-loaded crossover _**Saito's Dreams. **_It is rated M, meaning mature content in some chapters. I hope that you, my faithful readers will favor _**Saito's Dreams **_as much you did this story. You can locate the story by looking at my profile and selecting it there, or by changing the filter settings on the Familiar of Zero story page. By the time you read this, I will be working on the 'explanation' / 'reunion' episode for our gang, so please, if you can, read _**Saito's Dreams**_ from the start. Thank you._


End file.
